Coming home
by MJ Lynn
Summary: Beck has become a soldier and is off at war. Tori is left at home for over a year until she gets the call


Coming home

**_I do not own victorious but don't steal my plot!_**

Tori's POV

I have been waiting for over a year for my boyfriend, Beck to return from Iraq. He's supposed to come home in two months and I'm freaking out right now with my friend Jade. "chill girl if you explode from happiness how am I supposed to explain that to Beck?" Jade said and I calmed down and laughed a bit.

"what should I do. Should I plan a welcome home party or something?" I asked Jade and she sighed.

"I would stay home and chat the whole time if I were you." She said and I nodded and started jumping up and down again. "oh god you've got Cat fever!"

"you have no clue how happy I am and I get to see his prosthetic leg with my own eyes and not over a television." I said and yes, Beck's leg was blown off by a small land mine. He hasn't had much therapy so I get to be there with him and I'm soooooooooooo excited. Beck and I go back forever. As long as I can remember Beck has been by my side.

"well why don't we go sing karaoke or something to get your mind off of it so you don't explode." Jade said and dragged me out of my house and into her car.

"what are you singing?" I asked and Jade sighed.

"thousand years by christina perry you?" Jade asked and I smiled.

"mama's song by taylor swift. Story of my life I'm just not married or pregnant." I said and jade laughed as we got there Jade shoved me on stage."hey y'all I'm gonna sing a little country hope you enjoy." I said and began to sing.

**_She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_**

Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did  
Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my

Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my...

Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me  
Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside till the morning light  
Oh my my my my

A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee

Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too  
Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I  
  
**_I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my..._**

just as I finished my song I turn to head off the stage when I saw him. Beck was beside me on stage, I just ran to him with tears streaming down my face. My arms were wrapped around his neck as I cried into his uniform. He was just smiling and the crowd was awwwing. I felt Beck pick me up and spin me around and set me down. I pulled my head away and kissed him. I felt one of his arms come away from my face and a hand on my cheek. Beck pulled away and wiped away a tear from my face with his thumb. "Hey Tor." Beck said and I laughed between my tears.

"Hey Beck how was Iraq?" I asked and he pulled me closer to him.

"Explosive but it was awful I can't go back there." Beck said and I looked at him funny.

"Why that was your dream to be a soldier?" I asked and he pulled my forehead against his and cupped my face in his hands and smiled.

"Because I couldn't see my princess for an entire year." Beck said and he kissed me again. Slowly and softly both of us were smiling as our limps moved in sync and we pulled away at the same time. Beck still cupping my face in his hands. I hugged him again never wanting to let him go ever again.

"I missed my boyfriend." I said and we went back to our booth and Beck greeted Jade and I sat on his lap. I am not leaving him anytime soon.

"so Beck when do you start therapy?" Jade asked and I looked at him too.

"I get one week with my princess before therapy starts." Beck said, beck's nickname for me isn't baby or babe or honey it's either princess or sweetheart or darling. That's because he said that I'm not the type to be called babe or any of those nicknames.

"beck what are you doing home so early?" I asked and me smiled.

"I may have exaggerated the amount of time it takes to go home and I wanted you to be surprised." Beck said and I laughed. We talked for the rest of the night until we went to bed. Beck's arms wrapped around me tightly and he kissed my head. "I love you princess sweet dreams." Was the last thing I heard before falling asleep.

The end


End file.
